


To Please the Boss

by TheDisc (TheDisco)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, but theyre robots so?, sex literally against a picture window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisco/pseuds/TheDisc
Summary: Signas is on the verge of being promoted and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for that shiny new position.





	To Please the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm ready, promotion!"  
> -Spongebob, 2004

Sigma had an incredibly overbearing presence that showed itself regardless of situation. He had called Signas to request his company briefly and did so politely enough, although Signas couldn't overlook how aggressive and cold he sounded. Although he said, "Come down to my office when you have the chance," what his tone implied was, "Clear your schedule." Knowing better than to question Sigma's motives, Signas blew off a meeting with X and Zero and officially claimed himself busy for the rest of the day.

When Signas knocked on Sigma's office door, he was initially met with silence, which was concerning. He stood there in the hallway for a long moment, contemplating knocking again, when the door swung open and Sigma wordlessly motioned him inside.

"...Is there something I can assist you with, sir?" Signas asked, dutifully. Somehow by Sigma's smirk he felt as though that was the wrong question to ask.

"Naturally, but we'll come back to that." Sigma strolled into his office and leaned against the front of his desk. He crossed his arms. "First matters first- congratulations, commander. The mission you proposed was a wild success and executed flawlessly. Because of it, we are enjoying a massive increase in resources."

Pride welled up in Signas' chest. He smiled, about to thank Sigma for his kind words when the latter rolled his eyes disinterestedly.

"Blah, blah, blah. Honestly, I expected nothing less from you. You're one of my most brilliant minds." Sigma raised his brow. "And attractive faces."

Signas deflated a little to the first statement, and found himself with mixed feelings at the second. It wasn't unlike Sigma to make off-handed comments like that. Signas assumed everyone received them, if only because he couldn't think of a good reason to be singled out himself.

"Aside from that," Sigma continued, tapping his fingers to his arm, seemingly in deep thought. "I also brought you in here to tell you- you're on the verge of being promoted. You'll still be the commander of our team, but you'll be able to make more executive decisions and be working under me. Our ultimate end goal is to make you fit to take my place, should something happen."

He waved his hand as he spoke, as if he were clearing the space around his head. "It was a move recommended by one of the higher ups. I think the reassurance will be good to have."

Signas did all he could to keep his jaw from dropping. As Sigma spoke fast and firmly, it was easy to get lost in what he was saying; all Signas managed to pull out was "you" and "verge of promotion" before his engines briefly cut and sputtered.

He shot up, straightening his back and shooting his hand out, expression determined. "Sir, this is such an honour. Really. I can promise you I will continue working hard for--"

"I'm not finished talking."

Signas' engine once again stalled and left him breathless. Cheeks flushing bright red, Signas swallowed the lump in his throat and nervously sat back down. This time, he gripped onto the arm rests, his entire body feeling hot under Sigma's disinterested gaze. The latter tucked his hand into the crook of his arm and looked down at Signas.

"You're _on the verge_  of being promoted. Don't forget that. I still need a few things from you."

Signas hoped that he would drop dead on the spot. That fantasy didn't seem to be coming true any time soon.

"Just tell me what, sir. No task is beyond me."

A smile finally took Sigma's lips; unlike what Signas normally experienced from him, it was far from forced and business like. The nature of it left Signas feeling a degree colder inside.

"Good, that's what I like about you, Signas; you never say no to an order. The people around here could learn a thing or two from you." Sigma hummed, tapping his fingers again. "Perhaps that's why you've moved your way so quickly into the position of leader."

Signas nodded his agreement, keeping silent otherwise. He thought about the time Sigma informed him that he was prettier silent, which was a strange and perhaps even inappropriate comment, but Signas took it with a grain of salt. He did have a bad habit of opening his mouth at the wrong time and making an absolute ass of himself, after all.

Sigma noted his diligent silence and acknowledged it. "But I'm sure you're well aware of all that." He motioned his chin towards the giant picture window to the left of his desk. "Go stand next to the window."

Unsurely, Signas rose, his chair scraping the laminated floor as he went. He briefly locked eyes with Sigma before backing up towards said window. It overlooked the city, which hovered some hundred feet below. He could vaguely make out the shapes of bots going about their days, walking or driving and just living. Looking down for too long made Signas feel uneasy, so he glanced back at Sigma.

Sigma had left his position at the desk and instead crossed the floor as well, a cascade of red velvet trailing him. The sound of his cape sweeping, and his hard metal footsteps filled the room. Although these were minor details, they were all Signas could focus on. He kept his expression stable, if only to juxtapose the loud grinding and stalling that came from his chest.

Sigma soon loomed easily a foot above him and pressed a heavy hand down on his shoulder. Signas' head was swimming and his knees buckled as soon as Sigma said, firm and devious, "Get down on your knees, captain."

Signas hit the floor with a hollow "thunk". He offered no sound otherwise.

He looked up at Sigma with pure confusion, the reality of what he was doing finally processing in his mind. Signas wasn't sure if his face was hot because he was kneeling in front of his boss, or because he had done it when asked. He always knew he was obedient and compliant in the presence of authority, but this was too much. He wanted to ask a thousand questions, yet still nothing but silence came from his lips.

Sensing his turmoil, Sigma smirked and cupped Signas' chin, tilting his head upwards and straining his neck.

"Don't look so alarmed." Sigma said lightly, as if the situation was nothing. Signas' engines worked overtime. "If you're uncomfortable, feel free to speak up; your reluctance here is unrelated to your promotion."

Signas relaxed his shoulders a bit. "Oh, I was afraid—"

As he felt Signas ease slightly in his touch, Sigma squeezed his chin and pulled him up higher. Signas gasped quietly, hands raising and twitching a bit as he wrestled with the thought of touching Sigma. Sigma laughed.

"Just kidding. It has everything to do with your promotion."

Simultaneously, Signas' heart dropped and skipped a beat with pure excitement.

Sigma's thick fingers traveled away from Signas' chin and instead explored his mouth. He used his thumb to pry his lips open and examine his teeth apprehensively. Signas looked upwards uncomfortably all the while, stomach churning as his lips were forced into a snarl. Once satisfied, Sigma hummed and forced Signas' mouth open, just to pinch his tongue and pull him forward by it. Signas gagged, his senses flooded by the bitter taste of his metal.

"You have such a beautiful mouth, Signas. Just look at this tongue... And those lips."

Signas furrowed his brows in confusion up at Sigma, trying to find an answer in his expression. Not surprisingly, he turned up with nothing.

Instead what he got was a front-row view of Sigma groping himself through his spandex, before tugging them down enough to free his cock. Even half-hard it was impressive, which made Signas' face flush even hotter. As he looked at it, he wondered if this was really happening, or if it was just an extremely vivid dream. It wouldn't be the first time Sigma had slipped into his unconscious, although he was never this demanding.

Sigma forced Signas' face forward, thrusting him straight into his cock. Signas squeezed his eyes shut as he expected it to hit him in the face.

"Open wide, commander, and take it like the obedient slut you are." The hand that once held Signas' tongue moved instead to the top of his head, where it knocked his hat off and knotted into his curls. "I want the whole city to see you suck my cock for a promotion."

"Are you... Sure this is the only way, sir...?" Signas finally managed to ask weakly.

His mind was screaming at him; part of him wanted to shut up and take it, because this had been his secret fantasy for god knows how long (minus the rude language and giant picture window), but the other part wanted to keep his dignity in place. There was no pride to be found when you were on your knees with a dick in your face, unplanned.

"I'm positive." Sigma confirmed. He held his cock by the base and nudged it against Signas' lips.

After a long mental debate, Signas hesitantly parted his lips and allowed Sigma to thrust inside his mouth.

The first thing he noticed, aside from the taste of synthetic skin, was that his dick felt even bigger than it looked. Signas struggled to keep his jaw open around it, quickly finding himself straining. In an attempt to distract himself, he hesitantly reached up and put his hands on Sigma's firm hips; he then used them as leverage as he slowly brought his head down on his boss' dick.

Sigma gave a low groan of approval. His head tilted back a bit, and the hand in Signas' hair tightened as the hot sensation enveloped him. To the reaction, Signas felt his own core get hotter and his pants tighter.

"That's right. Not a single complaint from you... Wonderful." Sigma bit his lip and encouraged Signas to go farther by pushing his head down. "Take as much as you can. I know you love it."

Signas' face was beyond hot and red right now. He sucked on Sigma's cock the best he could, given how much his jaw ached, and allowed himself to be pushed down farther. It was hard not to drool around it, especially when the head of his dick hit the back of his throat and he forced back a gag. Trying to work past it, Signas fought against Sigma's vice grip and started bobbing his head.

He worked with slow, long movements at first, so that Sigma could savour the feeling. He rubbed his tongue along the underside, committing the taste to memory; he hoped this chance would arrive again, but if it didn't, at least it added another layer to his fantasies.

This time as Signas pulled back, his dick popped out of his mouth briefly. It wasn't left unattended long as Signas quickly took it by the base and swirled his tongue around the tip. He glanced upwards, catching a glimpse of Sigma's blissful expression, and shuddered.

"This is alright, I hope," Signas said awkwardly. He paused his movements and instead pumped at his cock.

Sigma lifted his browbone and then huffed, still smiling and looking all too pleased. His fingers tightened again in Signas' hair, pulling at his scalp and making the latter grimace a little.

"It's fine, amazing even. You're one of the only bots who can take my cock with no problem." He grinned wider as Signas flushed more. "Open wider and hold it."

Signas didn't know what to expect, he didn't think he was good enough at this to make Sigma come just yet, but he still opened his mouth obediently and waited. All the while he wondered if he should take that comment as a compliment or not.

Above him, Sigma sighed deeply and batted his hand away from his dick. Awkwardly Signas dropped it to his side.

"I'm going to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours," Sigma informed him. Those words sent another jolt through him, and Signas knew, shamefully, that his erection was showing through his pants.

As promised, Sigma eased his cock back into Signas' mouth, slow at first, and then all at once as he jammed his hips forward. Signas fought against another gag, tears springing into his eyes, but there was no relief this time, and Sigma kept going until Signas' face was pressed up against his groin. Sigma groaned a low deep noise, holding Signas' head down and enjoying how fiery hot his mouth felt.

"Perfect..." Sigma groaned, pulling back and thrusting forward again experimentally.

Signas gagged, unable to stop himself this time, and Sigma moaned even louder.

Almost lovingly, Sigma rubbed the back of Signas' head. "You're such a good little slut, commander. I should just keep you under my desk all day and make you suck me off."

The appeal of dirty talk never really clicked with Signas normally, but hearing Sigma say these things to him now had him shivering. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to say no to Sigma added another layer to it as well.

His thoughts were immediately scrambled as Sigma thrusted into his mouth and set a brisk pace. The force of his movements had Signas wanting to recoil, but Sigma's hand was firm on his head; furthermore, it was soon followed by a second hand, which held him tightly at either side. At first, Signas gagged with every intrusion, but soon he adapted and worked past his gag reflex.

The whole situation turned Signas on more than he wanted to admit. Being entirely submitted under Sigma was too much to handle; hesitantly, Signas dropped his free hand down to the front of his pants and rubbed himself there generously. He moaned around Sigma's cock, eyes shutting tight as he then clumsily undid his pants and slipped his hand inside. He moaned again as he slid his fingers across his stiff prick and grabbed it. Hurriedly, he started stroking himself.

Sigma bit his lip, picking up his pace a little. Signas let out a strangled noise and drooled over himself, despite his best attempts not to.

"Delicious. You look so wonderful ruined this way." Sigma cocked his brow with a smirk. "And you're touching yourself, aren't you?"

As he spoke, Sigma pulled his cock out of Signas' mouth, allowing him a moment to catch his breath. He nodded, although he never stopped moving his hand, no matter how flustered and ashamed he felt.

Sigma's hard eyes searched Signas' tense face as he jacked himself off, then they wandered down to the front of pants. He watched for a moment, before saying pointedly, "Finish before I tell you to, and I'll cum on your face and make you walk out the door that way."

Signas immediately froze, looking up at Sigma with a startled expression. He didn't wonder if Sigma's words held water or not, he just slowly took his hand out of his pants, especially flustered now.

Sigma licked his lips. "Good boy. Now stand up and face the window."

Signas scrambled to his feet wordlessly, feeling small and defenseless to Sigma. He gave a glance out the window once again, feeling especially embarrassed of what he had just done where everyone could see. A part of him died inside when his dick twitched at the thought of someone recognizing him and watching the whole scene from the street below.

Per usual fashion, Sigma didn't let him dwell for too long.

Soon his cold hands took hold of Signas' hips, tugging them towards his body; Signas was forced to double over and plant his hands on the window for support. He looked back over his shoulder the best he could, alarmed, and watched as Sigma yanked his pants down.

He couldn't bring himself to struggle or question Sigma's motives, but he did managed to force out weakly over his rapid engine, "Here? Sir, we can't-- the window-- it's just not--"

Sigma took his hips and rubbed them, standing close enough behind him that Signas could feel his cock against his ass and, faintly, see Sigma's reflection in the window. His smile was patient and amused.

"Go ahead, finish your sentence, commander. No penalties." He rubbed his dick against Signas' ass, making the latter tense, and then undid a secret hatch on the side of his forearm. He pulled a small bottle of lube from it.

Signas breathed out uneasily. He could feel Sigma withdraw just long enough to prepare himself.

"Anywhere else, _please_. On the desk, o-or against the wall. Just somewhere else." He hesitated, then added a quick, "Sir."

Sigma hummed in thought. Signas tensed all over as he then felt the head of Sigma's slick dick press against his hole.

"Tell me, Signas," Sigma mused. He waited until Signas had out his strangled noise to continue. "Do you want your promotion?"

Signas locked eyes with the reflection briefly, then dropped his head.

"Yes."

"And do you want all of this? Me fucking you, that is."

Signas' cheeks got even hotter. "God, _yes_."

"Good, then shut up and take it."

As soon as he said this, he pressed his hips forward and finally slid in. Signas let out a moan, his knees shaking as he was penetrated; even with just the tip in Signas knew he was in for a ride. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly to keep himself from getting even more dizzy while looking down below.

Sigma made his own sound as he sunk inside, a mixture between a hiss and a sigh.

"No one will even recognize you anyway... We're too high up." He groaned. "Fuck, you're so _tight_ , commander. All the better to fuck your brains out."

He pulled back just a little, to the point where Signas thought he might slip out entirely, then snapped his hips back forward. Signas clenched his fists against the glass, brows twitching as he bit his lip hard. He couldn't deny that it felt amazing, because Sigma filled him past the point of bliss to a point where it almost hurt. He loved every second of it.

The only thing he didn't love about all this was the fact that his own aching dick brushed against the cool window with each of Sigma's movements. With each deep thrust, Signas found himself choking on his breath and frotting against the window.

"Don't forget our arrangement," Sigma mumbled, hunching over Signas' back.

"Yes. Yes, sir."

In no time, he had adopted a pace that all but left Signas' head spinning.

Signas put his forehead to the glass and groaned, his whole body shaking as Sigma moved against him. With every thrust he felt Sigma's hips against his ass, satisfying him in a way Signas wasn't sure he had felt before. Being so hard and needy only added to these sensations. And although Sigma wasn't known for his empty threats, Signas took a chance and reached down.

He cupped his dick, pumping it in time to Sigma's thrusts. He squeezed his eyes shut again, breathing out raggedly and leaving a steam cloud against the window. Signas could practically /feel/ the eyes of onlookers on him, but for the moment he didn't care.

All that mattered was that his greatest fantasy was literally coming to life.

"Don't cum yet," Sigma warned as Signas let out a strangled moan. "Not until I say."

Signas didn't even try to form a response at this point. He just slowed his hand to a crawl, squeezing himself and holding back the best he could. The pit of his stomach burned intensely; he almost felt like he could have exploded.

"Not yet," Sigma whispered into his ear, then proceeded to pant.

The warmth of his breath almost had Signas losing his composure and coming into his hand. Sigma's movements got faster and more erratic. Signas moaned each time their bodies met and, in the frenzy, he found himself almost completely pressed up against the window. The cool glass contradicted his burning hard-on.

He then felt Sigma's hand travel from his hips to his throat, where it seized and held tight. Signas choked as Sigma's thick fingers clenched around his air pipes.

Then he mumbled the magic word.

"Now."

Almost immediately, Signas lost his hold and came into his hand. The release was so intense for a moment he could have sworn he saw literal stars. Weak as it was, he made a choked hissing sound and jerked his hips into his hand, happily accepting everything in his bliss.

Sigma followed him shortly with a moan of his own as he buried his face into Signas' shoulder. He emptied himself inside Signas, his hips giving a last few jerks before he settled and pulled out slowly.

Mind reeling and face flushed, Signas equally peeled himself away from Sigma. In his euphoric daze, he dumbly wiped his hand along the inside of his pants, then pulled them up; he could only thank himself for picking a black pair of slacks to wear today.

Sigma had taken to crossing the room again, going for his desk. Lazily, he pulled his spandex up. Signas barely caught a glimpse of his ass, which he quite enjoyed, for that brief second.

"That was quite satisfactory," Sigma mused out loud as he eased himself into his chair. He sighed deeply as he relaxed. "Get back to your station immediately, commander. After evaluating your performance, I've decided you are in fact fit for that promotion. I'll begin the paperwork right away."

"Thank you, sir," Signas replied, dazed and spent and embarrassed beyond belief.

"Keep near your communicator. I may have to call you in later as well for... Further discussion. Also, call me Sigma from now on. It's less formal."

His grin sent a shiver through Signas' sore body. Nodding weakly, Signas ducked down to pick his hat up and set it back on top of his head.

"I will..." Signas struggled with it. "...Sigma."

Sigma smiled more. "Good boy. Now go on."

Not too shortly after seeing himself out, Signas ran into Zero and X. They questioned him on the meeting he had with Sigma, prying for answers on the rumoured promotion he should be getting. Signas answered the best he could, while dancing around the subject.

He was at least thankful that they still had the innocence to ask. It was easier to lie this way than if they had happened to be strolling down main street five minutes prior.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this back earlier this year for a friend. ive never actually played mega man x so lmao here yall go


End file.
